


[赤黛]双倍见证

by brasshandle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brasshandle/pseuds/brasshandle
Summary: 赤黛r18补档*女装情节*轻微的dirty talk
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Kudos: 16





	[赤黛]双倍见证

夕阳的余晖在天际安静地融化。空荡的活动室寂静无声。迎着阳光细看，微小的尘埃在空气中缓慢地流动，仿佛它们才是流逝时间的实体。

黛千寻把裹在膝盖以上的、淡灰色的蓬松裙摆拉了起来，用呆滞的眼神打量着上面缀满的爱心亮片。带有余温的阳光为他领口的蕾丝花边镀上一层淡淡的金色。

这当然不是一个关于异装癖与跨性别议题的故事。

“……也差不多。”

“你在说啥？”

身边的同社团成员向自言自语的黛投来疑惑的目光。

“没什么。”

黛用余光瞥了正穿着同个系列打歌服、区别是远比自己要活力满满的同伴一眼，再次痛苦地意识到他的确要作为其中一员在接下来爬上舞台的事实。

“大家没有忘记我们的初心吧？”阵前动员的社长亲切地问，他胸前的巨大蝴蝶结像有个人意志一样随着发言而上下抖动，“为了防止‘牛角包与量子物理研讨会’废社——”

“我们要依照约定，在这里成为偶像——！”

搞什么啊起这种见鬼名字的社团就应该让它自生自灭才对吧。

但心中这样想着的黛还是随着众人的声音，一同懒散地说完了后半句：“加油！”

仅仅一周的排练时间，既要记住歌词又要记住舞蹈动作真是强大的挑战。认真想一想，“通过这种方式招募到足够数量的新成员”也完全不靠谱啊。

但既然要做的话，黛也不是会临阵退缩的类型。反正自己的站位在最后一排，配合上misdirection大法还不是台上隐形美滋滋。他头一次这样真挚地感谢当初把这一伟大技术传授给自己的那位后辈，虽然他们line上的对话至今仍停留在某一天。

“要上台了哦❤”

社长举起右拳做了个激励成员们的动作，打断了黛的脑内剧场。这家伙是不是在女装状态下被打开了什么不得了的开关啊。从舞台右侧的通道上去，接下来就是要被灯光与音乐洗礼的时刻。黛夹在人群当中维持着眼神死的模样一道上台。

在灯光的照射下站定的黛才有打量观众的余暇。不知道是负责人怎么租到的超小型剧场中观众人数寥寥无几。第一排的情侣为什么还带着那么多吃的这又不是野餐。后面坐着的女生居然这样也能睡着，这么吵太辛苦了吧。为什么还有穿着工装一脸迷惘的大叔，是被联系人骗来的不知情观众吗，让你看到这样的场景真是抱歉啊。在这样的环境里居然还有规规矩矩坐在座位上等待开场的男性观众，该说什么——喂。这张脸有点熟悉啊。

注意到黛盯着自己的赤司征十郎对他报以微笑。

他 为 什 么 会 在 这 里 。

为什么？？？？？？

歌曲前奏响了起来，表情毫无生气的黛内心涌动着滔天巨浪，机械地抬起手臂。

意识到赤司坐在台下这一事实的他只能保持着僵硬姿势盯着正前方。只要没有眼神接触就可以自欺欺人当作对方不存在。没有因为走神而跳错动作，回想起来也够幸运的了。转身动作配合双臂交叠，应和着欢快乐曲唱出歌词：

“到‘认识你’那一天为止

被奇迹笼罩的我

请多指教 这样的话也曾说过吗”

眼角的余光里，对方还是静静地望着台上。这到底是怎样的羞耻play啊，黛在心中哀叹。要是妄想能够成真的话，他早已经从通道下台溜之大吉。但现实是他只能继续站在舞台上接着表演：

“没有告诉你的话语

你是否也知道呢

只有我怀抱着傻瓜一样的心情

实在太不公平——”

歌曲终于结束。台下先是漠然，接着，来自某个人的掌声打破了寂静，其他人于是也勉强捧场地给出了稀稀落落的掌声。不用细看台下的观众，黛也知道先鼓掌的那个人是谁。他站在后排与其他的演出成员一道鞠躬，内心祈祷这之后不要再有和赤司见面的机会。他当然又错了。

“啊，是特地过来的朋友吗？那你们慢慢聊吧。”

探头进来的社长关心地扔下嘱咐，又缩回头关上了门。其他人的声音也渐渐远去。

空荡的练习室中站着还没来得及换下表演服的黛和他那位“特地过来的朋友”。身后占据了正面墙的镜子反射出无言相对的二人的身影。

“刚才的表演很不错。”

“……别取笑我。”

听到黛的话的赤司睁大眼睛。

“是认真的。这样的黛前辈还从来没见过。”

“那是因为一般也不会有强制让人穿女装的机会。你怎么会来这里。”怀着自我放弃的情绪站在台上结果在观众席上坐着熟人的心情你知道吗——这是他没有说出口的后半句话。

“因为看到了演出的宣传。”

“？居然还有宣传的成果……而且也没办法想象你会特地来看这种东西。”

“这个吗？”赤司轻轻地歪了歪头，“我是来见黛前辈的。”

“特地跑一趟过来见证我穿女装的模样真是辛苦你了。”

凝视黛片刻的赤司微笑弧度渐渐加深：“嗯。收获到了比想象中更丰富的快乐。”

这家伙一本正经地说些恶劣台词的功力还真是越加见涨。黛漫不经心地退后一步：“那你的目的也算达——”

天晓得为什么练习室的地板上会残留有莫名的油渍。连舞鞋也换成可爱战靴的黛一时间失去了脚下的平衡，身体先是后仰又是前倾，俯仰不定之际连带着把另一个人也扑倒在地。对方维持着惊愕的表情发出一声闷哼。黛先认知到的是“自己压在了赤司身上”的这个事实。第二个事实是他和赤司正面对面的kiss中。

嘴唇之间接触摩擦的感觉原来是这样，比自己的体温稍低又很柔软……陷在这种思绪中的黛过了不知多久才反应过来，战战兢兢地抬起上半身，与赤司对视。赤司这时已经从惊讶中恢复过来，表情平常，无喜无怒。

——现在说对不起还来得及吗看来是来不及了。

“嘴唇很滑呢。”

赤司的反应却是一句容易让人摸不到头脑的话。

“演出之前涂过唇膏……”收到问题的黛下意识报出实话。

对方低声说了句“是吗”，接着轻轻地伸出手指抚摸黛的嘴唇。后者因他这番动作浑身僵硬，在不自觉的状态下微微含住了赤司的手指。等到黛意识到伸进来的手指开始在口腔中模拟抽插的动作时，底下的性器已经先于大脑变得不安分起来，开始勃起的肉棒顶在柔软的女性内裤上，亟待释放的欲望自下而上。赤司抽出手指，黛下意识地抓住他要收回的手臂，两个人的动作仅仅在半空中僵持了几秒。

接着，一切就开始驶向另一条轨道。

把时间拉回到仅仅一天之前，黛也绝对不会想到，自己会在空荡荡的练习室里穿着女装和赤司抚摸接吻。

赤司的一只手臂紧紧地拥着他，另一只手则探入缀满蕾丝的领口，爱抚底下赤裸的肌肤。两个人的唇齿交缠则一刻都没有停过，黛已经分不清唇上的滑润感是之前涂抹的唇膏还是热吻中留下的对方的体液。

“连内衣也是女式的吗？”

顺着锁骨下滑的手指触摸到了胸衣的边缘，暂时中断亲吻的赤司贴在黛的耳边轻声问。

“嗯、嗯，是的……”

“就这么穿着女性内衣的黛前辈太犯规了。是希望胸部也被人爱抚吗。”

“不、不是……”

语无伦次辩解的黛被推倒在地上，半跪在他身边的赤司伸出手把短袖上衣推上去，露出空荡的黑色胸衣。当初被大大咧咧的社员们用来开玩笑的演出装备，现在却成了审判黛的羞耻道具。涨红了脸的他企图伸手遮挡，然而赤司并不允许。他居高临下地打量这一幕，眼神中的玩味使得黛的耻辱感渐渐加重。

“有什么好看的。又没有真的胸部。”强装镇定的黛抬高声音道。

他这副冷静的样子并没能装多久，没有说话的赤司选择用实际动作回应他的挑衅，略微冰凉的手指按住在兴奋中变得敏感的乳头，原本安静地躺在地上的黛的身体立刻条件反射地向上抬起。

“被我这样摸也有反应吗？”

绝口不提感受如何的黛紧紧地闭上嘴，却因为新受到的刺激而轻哼起来。压抑的哼声一下因为变重的力度而骤然放大。赤司玩弄黛乳头的动作变得粗暴起来，目光则始终落在他的脸上，充满了观察对方神色变化的余裕。黛极力维持着平常神色的伪装，但既敏感又脆弱的神经末梢一波波涌来的快感渐渐让他的表情开始崩坏。直到俯下身去的赤司用舌头舔过被掐弄得肿立起来的乳头的时候，他终于浑身颤栗着叫了起来：“不行……！”

舔弄的温热触感消失了。

就在黛眼角含着因生理刺激而涌出的泪水喘息的时候，牙齿轻轻啃咬的刺激险些让他弓起背脊。“不行，不行……”他机械地重复着，感到自己的肉棒已经硬得要撑破窄小得可怜的内裤。赤司的手滑到裙下鼓起的地方。

“这是什么？”

他毫不留情地把短裙掀到黛的腰上，恶趣味地隔着内裤磨蹭最顶端的部分。柔软轻薄的布料上已经渗出了大片的深色印迹，赤司的手指在印迹的中心打转。

“明明是女生却有多余的东西啊。”

“谁是女生……！”

被赤司的动作刺激得爽到不行又濒临释放边缘的黛蜷缩起身体。顾不得继续伪装平常无事的他大口喘息着，极力忍耐肉棒被挤压揉捏的快感。

“不是女生为什么要穿成这样。喜欢被男人这样摸吗？”赤司的语气温柔得异常，“是专门来引诱我的吗，黛前辈？”他的手掌覆盖在勃起的肉棒上，在黛连续不断的呻吟声中粗暴地玩弄起来。

“够了、嗯、嗯、别动了……求你、求你……让我射吧……”

绝对没有想到有一天会这样毫无自尊可言地恳求面前的这个男人。用翻过来的手背盖住眼睛的黛维持着蜷缩身体的姿势请求。

“这种程度就求饶了，我对前辈很失望。”赤司轻声说，将手探进内裤边缘直接抚摸热涨勃起的肉棒，用指腹在底端的褶皱上反复打圈。黛的羞耻心已经顾不上掩盖呻吟，他在对方手指刺激下发出的娇声在空荡的房间内分外清楚。

“啊、啊啊、不、不能……哪里不行……赤司、求你、把我的那个，那个拿出来……”

“什么？”

“我的肉棒……不行了、马上就要……！”

黛的精液尽数射在了内裤里面。

释放之后，原本盘踞在身体上的热潮慢慢消退，紧紧箍住肉棒的布料上尽是冰凉粘腻的液体。黛一动不动地躺在地板上喘息着，短裙下的两条腿维持着张开的姿势，直到赤司伸出手把他的内裤从腰上拉了下来。黛下意识地夹紧双腿，内裤仅仅褪下了左腿，还在右侧的小腿上挂着。还不待黛对这一连串变故作出任何反应，赤司就把他的身体拉离另一个方向，在对着镜子的角度毫不留情地打开开他拼命想要并住的腿。张开的短裙内侧，沾满乳白色精液的肉棒和粉色的后穴都倒映在镜子当中，黛只看了一眼就狼狈地别开了头。

“下面这就变得一塌糊涂了。光是前面射精，好像还没有满足黛前辈啊。”

“你放手——！”

“没有碰到后穴那里就已经湿了。还真是和冷淡外表完全不相符的热情身体。”赤司的声音又轻又快，“因为对象是我吗？”

“别自恋了。”

“真是笃定的口气。希望前辈被插入的时候也能这么冷静。为了前辈的身体着想，在那之前请先把我的东西弄湿。”赤司用上了当初和篮球有关的、那种半是鼓励半是命令的语调，“做得到吧？”

他随即伸手拉下长裤的拉链。

黛努力盯着视线的正前方，绝不向旁边——特别是左侧瞥去一眼。他很清楚会在镜子里看到什么：那当然是自己衣着不整地跪在地上，嘴里反复吞吐吸吮赤司肉棒的样子。

粗大的肉棒在嘴里来回进出抽插，每次压到最深处的时候，被刺激到的喉咙都泛起呕吐感。顶端分泌的透明液体散发出雄性的气味。被肉棒塞满整个口腔的黛完全发不出声音，只能在肉棒稍微抽出时发出嗯、嗯的单调声响。赤司的手抚摸着黛的头发，每当插入到最深的时候，手指就半是鼓励半是陶醉地加重力道。

黛老实地吸吮与吞咽，极力在这样的动作中控制那些乱七八糟的念头，不让自己想象这根肉棒插入后穴的感受。然而越是想克服什么越是容易被什么折磨；裙摆和大腿在动作中摩擦的触感使得黛的脑海中不断地浮现出赤司和自己肉体结合的瞬间，那种想象中的充实感让后穴猛地收缩起来。只是这个程度就已经沦陷了吗——黛险些被这样的自己吓到。

“可以了。”

耳边传来赤司的声音。他把湿漉漉的肉棒从黛口中抽了出来，前端垂下唾液和体液混合在一起的拉长的银丝。脸庞正对着勃起的粗大性器的黛不禁别扭地转开了头。

“请这样跪着趴下来。”

毫无选择余地的黛只能顺从后辈的命令。短裙被拉到腰上，屁股被抬高，双腿被分得更开，像是处于展览中的后穴在全无准备的情况下被插入了手指。

“前辈发情的程度比想象中更强烈啊。”

这样说着的赤司开始慢慢抽动手指，湿润的肠液随着手指的动作而发出粘哒哒的声响。黛羞耻地承受着从后穴传来的一波波快感，自从跨越了从异样感到快感的障碍，光是赤司的手指插在体内就能让他兴奋。渐渐扩充的手指突然一起被抽出，黛不适应地动了动，直到往后探去的动作被顶上来的肉棒制止。

刚刚被黛的嘴唇反复吞吐吮吸的肉棒就这么一下挤进了肉穴入口。龟头和肠壁黏膜摩擦的快感强烈得让黛失声叫了出来，在叫声的刺激中，赤司的双手紧紧抓住黛的腰，猛地将一大半肉棒都送进了他又热又紧的后穴里面。好在之前湿透的内壁含着沾满体液的肉棒，起到一定的润滑作用，饶是这样，黛还是痛得绷直全身。赤司松开紧抓在他腰际的一只手，伸到下面玩弄黛的性器。反复的刺激后，射过一次的肉棒又渐渐增加了硬度，连灼烧般疼痛的后穴也开始变得舒适。

赤司收回手，捉住黛的腰，又慢慢地把大半肉棒重新抽出来。

接着他力道极其粗暴地重新插了进去。一收一插之间，肉穴被抵弄着干到最里面，第一次品尝到这种滋味的黛情不自禁地颤栗着发出叫声，赤司紧接着一波接着一波的狂操猛干更是让他爽得腰都在冲击之下不断颤抖。

“啊、啊啊、插、插得……里面……插到最里面了……！嗯、嗯嗯！！”

黛已经完全没有心思考虑叫得这么大声会不会有人过来，被赤司的肉棒顶到最深处的体验让他不能自已，失控的叫声随着抽插的力道渐强渐弱，在练习室里回荡。

身后的赤司牢牢抓住他的腰，粗大的肉棒就像是要把他干翻一样来回楔入，后穴随着肉棒的操弄不断分泌肠液，整个穴口都变得湿漉漉的，抽插间带出的声响粘腻又淫靡。这家伙真的是第一次吗，为什么这么会干啊，脑子完全被这些念头充满的黛咬住嘴唇想阻止自己的呻吟，但最后还是被插得淫声连连：

“不、不行了……啊，啊……！屁股那里……慢一点……！”

“黛前辈平时好像不是这样的。”赤司的声音里含着戏谑的笑意。

“那是、那是、不、不一样的……！啊啊啊、啊啊，那里不行、不……！”

“穿着女装被我干得摇晃屁股的样子真是淫荡。还是说，”赤司喘息着突然加快了插入的速度，“这才是黛前辈的本性？”随着严厉的问话，炙热的肉棒一下顶到黛肠道的最深处。

“不，不，没有、没有……是的……！是的……！嗯、嗯嗯……！”

在狂乱的快感里再次射出来的黛趴伏在地上，从额头上不断流下汗滴。

赤司并没有就此放过他。他在被黛射满精液的地板上坐下来，让黛背对着自己、同时也面对着镜子跨坐在依然挺立的肉棒上。新姿势带给黛的快感不减反增，肉穴紧紧地嵌着性器，甚至摩擦的每一刻感觉要比之前更敏感。

“前辈这样能看得见自己吗？”

随着赤司的提问，被干得半是失神的黛下意识地睁开眼睛望向镜中的自己。满是情欲的脸上嘴唇微张，表情陌生到连自己都不认得。上衣被撩开，被玩弄得红肿的乳头露在半吊着的胸衣之外，上面还留着对方制造的牙印。腰际的短裙早就歪的一塌糊涂，刚刚射过一次的肉棒顶端沾满体液，耷拉下来。深红色肉棒随着后穴的吞吐不断显露，肉穴每次吃进性器时都被撑大。沾满精液的蕾丝内裤挂在小腿上，随着上下起落的动作无力地摆动。

身后的男人就像是感受到他身体的僵硬一样笑了起来。

“这样的黛前辈比平时更可爱。”

体力不足以再自己跨坐在赤司身上活动的黛被放倒下来，眼神迷蒙地望着天花板。赤司分开他的双腿再抬高，架在自己肩上继续用肉棒抽插后穴。长久的性事之后，赤司也开始流汗，被汗水打湿的刘海贴在额前。和被弄得乱七八糟的黛不一样，他的上身还好好地穿着T恤，正经的装束在这样的场合下反而更加色情。

“黛前辈。喜欢我这样抱你吗？”赤司用温和的语气问。只是他顶弄的动作可完全不温和，每次撞击的时候穴口都被拍打得通红。

“嗯、嗯……这样……喜欢……要……要做……”

在做爱时这样面对面给黛造成的刺激效果比晕眩更甚。他睁大双眼，看着赤司带着温柔的笑意低下头。

“我也喜欢黛前辈。”

赤司低下头同他接吻的时候，插在后穴中的肉棒也激烈地射出精液。一股一股的精液连续打在肠壁上，接受洗礼的肉穴痉挛着绞紧性器。“前辈的身体还可以再做一次吗？”赤司轻声问。黛别开头，望向镜子里的自己。

“想做几次都可以。”

他听见自己这样说。


End file.
